


tomorrow my sky will be full of you

by bluehorizons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, For a bit atleast, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sickfic, its just jinyoungs parents, jinyoungs sisters SUCK, mentions of other Idols, sorry it sucks, technically, the timeline is kinda choppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: mark is a ravenclaw, jinyoung is a slytherin with a big giant crush. can i make it anymore obvious?(a timeline (kinda) of markjin's relationship)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	tomorrow my sky will be full of you

**Author's Note:**

> my first markjin fic and my first fic over 3k!! it kinda sucks if im being honest.
> 
> i just really wanted to make it vague but also cute
> 
> its teen bc i talk about boners but theres no sexy times soz
> 
> unbetaed. pls tell me if you see any mistakes
> 
> title from you are by got7!
> 
> enjoy!

Hogwarts, especially the Slytherin common room, was cold and lonely at Christmas. It's not like Jinyoung was alone, Bambam wasn't going back to Thailand this year, plus he wanted to keep Jinyoung company. There were also other students in the castle, such as their friends, Jackson and Mark - as well as younger students, including Chris, Momo and Johnny.

It’s not like he could go home, it’s kinda complicated. Both his older sisters moved to Korea and well, his parents are dead. As soon as Jinyoung got into Hogwarts - where his childhood friend Jaebeom went, his sisters left to go ‘find themselves’ so he just stayed with the elder Slytherin’s family every summer. 

The elves did their best to make it feel like Christmas, it’s Jinyoung’s fifth year spending Christmas at Hogwarts and somehow it feels a little bit more like home every year. There are decorations in all four common rooms (yes including Jinyoung’s Slytherin one.) as well as a large Christmas tree in the Great Hall.

The fire crackles and Jinyoung yawns, he’s spent most of the day reading one of the books Mark recommended him in his Christmas jumper (that Jaebeom’s mother gave him.) Bambam comes in from his dorm - wearing a similar jumper (Ms Im loves them all as sons - but it also could be because Bambam has a little bit of a crush on the elder.) Jinyoung acknowledges him before stretching.

“Are you coming for dinner soon? Jackson and Mark are meeting me there in a few.”

At the mention of Mark, Jinyoung blushes. Bambam spots it and chuckles. He and Jaebeom constantly tease Jinyoung about his crush on the Ravenclaw and make him rue the day he met them both.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I haven’t eaten much today either so.”

“Mark was saying that he didn’t see you at lunch.”

“I got lost in my book,” Jinyoung says as he puts a bookmark in said book. “I just lost track of time.”

Bambam nods. “Is it good? You haven’t been this invested in a book in a long time.”

“Mark gave it to me.” The elder went to the mirror to check himself over, he had recently dyed his hair a light brown colour - the first time he’s ever dyed it. It was Mark’s suggestion - he told Jinyoung that he would dye his hair red if Jinyoung dyed his hair a different colour. Of course, because it was Jinyoung and he was halfway in love with the sixth year, he did it.

Now here’s the thing, they dyed it together in Jaebeom’s bathroom.

Jinyoung was sitting on Jaebeom’s bed, his hair already dry. He was playing on some game on his phone, trying to distract himself from getting a boner, because even though Mark had to put the red dye on his hair - he looked really good as a blond and Jinyoung was really gay.  
Jinyoung heard the bathroom door open and the rusting of a towel. He glances over.

He really shouldn’t have if he wanted to keep that boner away.

Mark is towelling dry his newly dyed hair - shirtless, with grey sweatpants. He looks up and grins at Jinyoung before flinging the towel at him.

Jinyoung splutters and chucks the towel on the floor. “Why the hell did you do that? Also, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Mark comes to sit beside him. “Cause I wanted too, plus my t-shirt is covered in red hair thanks to someone.” He pauses to boop Jinyoung’s nose. “Not putting the dye on properly.”

Jinyoung scrunches his nose. “Well, I’m sorry I’ve never done it before.”

Mark chuckles. “It’s okay Jirongie, I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

“So that’s why you’re so invested in it.” Bambam laughs. “C’mon, otherwise we’re gonna be late and Jackson will kick my ass.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing that.” Jinyoung chuckles as Bambam playfully shoves him.

_________________________________________________________________________

There were only a handful of students in the Great Hall for dinner so the headmaster said they could sit wherever they wanted. Bambam rushes over to Mark and Jackson immediately, ditching Jinyoung at the doors.

“See Jack! I told you I wouldn’t be late!” 

The Gryffindor glared at Bambam. “Actually you’re five minutes late.”

Jinyoung chuckles and makes his way over to the boys and sits next to Mark. “Leave him alone, he had to wait for me.”

“Yeah! Jinyoung was really into this book and I had to snap him out of it.”

“Was it the one I got you?” Mark pipes up.

Jinyoung nods. “The plot is really catchy, it's refreshing to read a book about a gay couple that isn’t pornographic or borderline paedophilia.”

Jackson chokes on his juice.

Jinyoung just glares at him. “What? It’s true, it’s really hard to find a good gay novel.”

Mark nods. “He’s right, just cause you read really good fanfiction about… fuck knows who doesn’t mean there’s actually good novels about gay couples out there.” 

Jinyoung smiles at Mark before taking some garlic bread off his plate. The elder looks scandalised when Jinyoung tears a part off and pops it in his mouth.

“Okay, stop attacking my Malec fanfiction, it's really good.”

Mark just ignores Jinyoung continuing to eat his food and replies. “That’s the point I’m trying to make.”

The two continue to bicker, but Jinyoung eats the garlic bread in silence, staring at Mark’s side profile. The sixth-year had some acne - natural for a seventeen-year-old. He has really high cheekbones (that Jinyoung really wants to peck) and pretty eyes that Jinyoung could (and has done before) get lost in. His nose is perfect for his face and not to mention his lips - that Jinyoung just really wants to kiss all day every day.

In conclusion, Mark Tuan was perfect.

Jinyoung is snapped out of his daydream by a hand waving in his face.

It’s Mark’s hand, the elder chuckles slightly. “You good Jirongie?” Bambam and Jackson both snort at the eldest’s nickname for him. He glares at them quickly before looking back at Jinyoung. “You went into your little world there.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just feeling a little feverish” He lies.

Mark feels pushes his bangs out his face and feels his head. “Well, you do feel a bit warm. Just get lots of rest tonight yeah?”

Jinyoung chokes out a yes

_________________________________________________________________________

Karma is Jinyoung’s arch-nemesis.

Jinyoung does end up sick in the first week of classes. His flu is that bad that Madame Pomfrey has to come up to his dorm to declare him unfit to go to classes and recruits Mark - who is a helper in the infirmary to look after him until he gets better. 

Jinyoung truly hates his life.

Lots of the Slytherin boys don’t like the idea of a Ravenclaw coming into their dorms and looking after one of their own. The paintings don’t like it either - whispering every time Mark comes into Jinyoung’s room. Bambam and Jaebeom just shut them up by saying Mark is a pureblood and that he’s only there to look after Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung wakes up from his second nap of the day to a hand softly going through his hair. He groans softly but leans into the touch, keeping his eyes closed. There’s a chuckle, and then a new weight on his bed. There are voices, he recognises one of them to be Jaebeom’s and he figures out the other one must be Mark.

“How has he been today?” Mark says softly, as though not to wake him.

“He went to sleep as soon as you left, woke up to throw up and then immediately went back to sleep.” Jaebeom sighs. “He’s never been this ill before… or ever relied on someone this much.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He never makes himself vulnerable Mark. Anyways, I’ll go to the Great Hall and get some food for him.”

“I have some, the house-elves prepared something special for me.”

“How did you get that?”

“Youngjae helped me, now go enjoy your lunch Jaebeom.”

Soon, there’s only the two of them left in the room and there’s peace for a moment before Jinyoung starts coughing and spluttering. Mark tries to calm him down and moves him so he’s sitting up. The elder rubs Jinyoung’s back gently. When Jinyoung is done coughing, Mark hands him a glass of water and instructs him to take it slowly.

Jinyoung croaks out a “That’s what she said.”

Mark chuckles. “Yugyeom and Bambam have had too big of an influence on you.” He smiles softly. “You hungry? Jaebeom told me you threw up earlier.”

Jinyoung nods. “Literally straight after you left. But I don’t think it was my stomach, I was just coughing too much.”

“Well, at least it isn’t the stomach flu huh? Are you feeling any better?”

“This is the worst I’ve felt.”

“It’s gotta get worse before it gets better babe.”

They eat together in relative silence, the only noise coming from the common room and Jinyoung’s sniffles.

Mark breaks the silence with a question. “Why did Jaebeom say that you never make yourself vulnerable to other people?”  
Jinyoung freezes.

“You don’t have to answer… I’m just curious.”

Jinyoung finishes chewing on his pastry before answering. “My parents died in an accident when I was quite young, around five, they were on their way back from picking up my birthday present. I don’t really remember them that much, so that’s not the reason I’m like this.”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath, Mark holds his hand.

“I had to grow up really quick, my sisters both had to drop out of Hogwarts to look after me. They never forgave me… Jisoo wanted to be a healer, Dahee wanted to be an Auror. They never got to finish their studies. Jaebeom and I went to the same primary school, we were the only people there that were second-gen immigrants. I essentially grew up with him. As soon as I got my Hogwarts letter in the post…”

“You don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.”

“My sisters left me.” Jinyoung starts tearing up (Maybe it’s just the meds or maybe it’s the fact he hasn’t talked about in years.) “Dropped me off at Jaebeom’s then left for Korea. It’s why I was so cold to anyone but Jaebeom, I didn’t want to let someone in my life just in case they leave”

“That’s why you were so cruel to me and Jackson in the first year.”

“It’s not like… I wanted to, you and Jaebeom were so close, I thought you were gonna take him away from me. As for Jackson, well.., He and Jaebeom became inseparable. I was a jealous child.”

Mark nods and runs his hands through Jinyoung’s hair. “It makes sense now though.”

Jinyoung closes his eyes and leans into Mark. “I’m sorry.”

Mark holds him close. “You’re okay, don’t worry about it.”

They stay like that for a while, Jinyoung eventually dozing off because of the pain meds. Mark sits with him, combing his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. He eventually dozes off too, but not before kissing the boy on the forehead and whispering a quiet “I love you.”

Jaebeom comes back from lunch to find them both curled up on each other, he doesn’t dare move them.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jinyoung gets better after a week, constantly swamped with classes, in preparation for his OWLS. He’s never been this stressed out before, constantly in the library studying. He’s getting no sleep and hardly eating.

So of course, Youngjae stages an intervention.

All of them - apart from Jinyoung - are in the Great Hall eating together. Bambam smuggles some of his food into his bag so he can take it to dorms. Some of the house-elves glare at him. He just shrugs. The atmosphere is different with just the six of them. They don’t have Jinyoung’s witty replies to Jackson or Yugyeom teasing Mark and Jinyoung.

Mark finds himself missing the younger boy. He misses the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or when he hides his smile behind his hand, Mark’s been in love with Jinyoung since he first met him. Despite him being cruel to the older boy, Mark knew something else was going on behind the scenes (like he found out when Jinyoung was ill). As they grew older, Jinyoung became fonder of Mark and Mark fell further in love. Sometimes, he catches Jinyoung staring at him too often. He knows the younger boy has a crush on him. (Bambam is a Slytherin through and through)

It’s summer, Mark has just finished his fourth year. Usually, he would go visit his aunt in Los Angeles but this year, Jaebeom’s parents offered them all the opportunity to stay in their summer cabin in the Lake District. Mark is sitting on the grass with Jinyoung, while the rest of the boys are playing in the lakes.

He’s painting his new skateboard. He had always been big on art and skateboarding so it's a win-win. He’s painting flags - the taiwanese flag, the American flag, the pride flag etc. Jinyoung sits next to him, reading his book. He’s been invested in it all-day - It’s one that Mark recommended him a couple of weeks ago. The sun has been good to him, the younger boy’s skin is golden. Mark thinks he’d be perfect to paint on.

“You’re staring,” Jinyoung says, he’s not even looking at Mark, how would he know?

“You’ve tanned pretty well despite it not being that warm.”

“I’ve lived in Britain all my life, unlike you pretty boy. This is hot. You’re from California.”

Mark laughs. “That’s true, by the time I was five, I always had golden skin.”

“Lucky for some, Durham is always rai-.”

“Can I paint on your back?” Mark asks out of nowhere

Jinyoung looks startled. He’s the kind of boy who shies away from getting in lakes because he’s insecure.

“Sure.”

That’s the moment Mark realised he was in love with Jinyoung, that summer day, two and a half years ago.

Youngjae snaps his fingers in front of Mark’s face. “Stop daydreaming about Jinyoung and help us help him.”

The plan goes like this. 

Jaebeom and Bambam will make sure that he goes to sleep on time and always make sure that he goes to the Great Hall for meals.

Jackson - who is in his year and in most of his classes will keep him from freaking out in class.

Yugyeom and Youngjae will keep him company in the library.

And Mark? Well, the boys decided it was finally time for Mark to romance Jinyoung - by making sure he actually goes to Hogsmeade.

_________________________________________________________________________

The plan is a success. Jinyoung stresses way less, and by the time his exams come around, he passes with flying colours (as expected).

He and Mark have been a weird space, he’s pretty sure. It’s summer again, they’ve been flirting (he thinks) for about 6 months. They had been on dates to get butterbeer and spent many nights in the library together (Mark shooed Yugyeom and Youngjae off too many times.) 

Mark has decided to stay with him and Jaebeom again this summer - his parents are back in LA and they don’t trust him enough to stay at home by himself. (He takes offence to that but he understands.)

It’s a Thursday morning (he thinks) in the middle of July. Jinyoung heads downstairs, Jaebeom’s parents are away for a business trip this week and - unlike Mark’s parents - deemed them old enough to stay by themselves. He turns the coffee machine on and rubs his eyes. He hears someone else come down the stairs, he doesn’t pay attention, he only woke up ten minutes ago and needs his coffee.

He forgets about the person coming down until there's a body pressed against him and arms wrapping around him. It’s obvious it’s Mark and JInyoung leans into him slightly. Mark kisses his shoulder.

“Good morning.”

“I never knew the mornings made you so domestic.”

Mark hums. “I just like spending mornings with you”

Jinyoung chuckles slightly. “You’re such a sap.” and makes them both coffee.

They’re not dating, they’re stuck in this weird place. They’ve been on dates, but neither have actually asked the other out. Jinyoung is too chicken, always has been. 

Mark, however, isn’t.

He turns Jinyoung around gently, is staring at his lips. Jinyoung notices.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark speaks softly, a whisper like it’s the middle of the night, not 9 am.

Jinyoung nods softly and leans in.

_________________________________________________________________________

They become the power couple of Hogwarts - more famous than Harry and Ginny themselves. No one ever expected them to date. No one actually knew they were dating until near the very end of Mark’s last year.

Jinyoung ends up staying the night in Mark’s dorm, and they’re in a rush to get ready for class. It’s dark, they haven’t bothered to light the candles.

Jinyoung ends up in his potions class with Mark’s tie and robes on. Mark ends up in herbology with Jinyoung’s on.

Jaebeom just laughs when Mark walks into the room. Jackson does the exact same. 

They aren’t able to change until the end of the day. They walk into the school hall with each other’s robes on. The entire Great Hall stares at them. 

Mark’s graduation ceremony was tearful. Jinyoung constantly wiping his eyes despite the fact he’s literally going to see both Mark and Jaebeom tomorrow and help them move into their new apartment.

Mark was going off to train to be a healer at St. Mungo’s, Jaebeom was going off to be a Magizoologist. 

Jinyoung’s last year went quickly, everything went as well as it could. McGonagall was constantly on his ass about what he wanted to do after he left.

He said he didn’t know constantly. But he went to her at the end of the year.  
“Mr Park, what is it?”

“I finally decided what I wanted to do.”

_________________________________________________________________________

It’s ten years later, Hyunjin is pushing a trolley with all his stuff for the year on it with Mark beside him. Ryujin stirs in Jinyoung’s arms, he rocks her gently.

Jinyoung started a primary school specifically for kids born into magical families, it taught the normal subjects, but also taught them about magic from a young age. He wanted to prepare them, and also made sure that they knew that despite their families being magical, not all of them will be. Jinyoung even got invited to an orphanage specifically for children who came from magical families. Which is how he met Hyunjin.

Mark had come into the orphanage with him the second time he visited. He wanted to meet the six-year-old that Jinyoung had gushed about. Mark totally understands why his husband (yes, they got married three years after leaving Hogwarts) was crazy about this child.

They adopted him that day.

As for Ryujin, one of Mark’s coworkers happily volunteered to surrogate for them and well. Here she was.

Hyunjin got his letter in March and was over the moon. So here they are at King’s Cross.

Mark smiles at Hyunjin. “Are you ready Jinnie?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

They cross through to nine and three quarters, and Jinyoung has never been more happy to be around magic again.

Mark looks back at him and smiles. “Come on slowpoke, Jaebeom and Bambam are waiting to meet us.”

Jinyoung smiles back and walks over to him, Mark coos at Ryujin when he joins them.

Everything is finally settled and where Jinyoung wants it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is lullabyinst!! pls come tell me what you think.


End file.
